The Tour
by WesternCowgirlboots
Summary: What happens when Amy is offered the chance to travel Europe? How will it affect her marriage to Ty? There will be changes, struggles and hardship. Amy will need to relay on her family more than ever. Life will be changed for everyone.
1. Prologue

Ty's last words went over and over in my head like a cd stuck on repeat. _You have changed, you are not the same girl I feel in love with. We need to take a break._ It had been my fault; I could see that now. I let my head fall into my hands. Where was Ty now? Had he started a new life in Grand Prairie? Would I see him again? Did I still love him? Thoughts tumbled through my mind like washing in a washing machine. A month had passed since he had left. I had tried to start my life again. But yet every day I missed him. What would have happened if I had ran after Ty?

"Why did you go on that tour?" I asked myself.

Our relationship had been crumbling since I got home. I had changed without knowing it, started to walk down a path that Ty did not want to follow. Why couldn't I have realised that? But would Ty and I have been married if I didn't go on that tour? Who knows what life would have been like. I sure wouldn't be sitting here while Ty was in Grand Prairie.

I thought back to where it had all begun, before the tour when we were happy and celebrating. Back to before when the house was filled with laughter. I thought about my wedding. On my left hand was my two rings. I should take them off but somehow I couldn't.

My mind drifted back to the day before I left for the tour...


	2. Chapter 2

_6 months earlier…._

I stared in shock at Ty. I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not? Amy I don't want to wait till you get home." Ty explained.

"Alright, let's do it." I said starting to catch onto the idea, "we could get married on the jetty at the dude ranch,"

"We still need to get a minister and tell the family," Ty told me.

"The family," I sighed, "we don't have to tell them,"

Ty gave me a look, "can you imagine what they would say?"

"Ok, ok. I am joking," I laughed.

* * *

"Amy, can I come in?" Lou asked knocking on the door.

"Yep," I turned around.

Lou opened the door and walked in.

"Oh Amy!" she gasped.

"Does it look ok?' I asked quietly.

"You look amazing Amy. Mum would be so proud," Lou added.

"It feels good to be wearing Mum's wedding dress," I explained, "it's as if she is here with me,"

Lou smiled, "She would have loved to know that you are wearing her dress. Though I still don't understand why you and Ty wanted to get married now. You could have waited."

"I know but we didn't want till I got home from the tour," I told Lou.

'You ready?"

I took a deep breath. This was it. I was going to marry Ty. I don't know why I am so nervous I thought.

"I am ready."

I picked the end of the dress up slightly and walked towards the door. Ty would be standing on the porch, waiting. I could feel my hands tremble. I walked out onto the porch and smiled when I saw Ty. He was all dressed up in a suit. He turned when he saw me.

"Wow Amy, you look…." He paused looking for the right word, "beautiful."

"Thank-you. You look handsome as well." I complimented.

I walked up to Ty and joined hands. Lou walked past us.

"Right you two. This is it," she smiled encouragingly.

"You ready?" Ty whispered.

"Yep. Are you?" I whispered back.

"I can't wait. But did we have to tell the family?" Ty said playfully.

"Ty!" I smacked him on the arm.

We walked down to the dock. There was Georgie, Katie, Peter, Lou, Grandpa, Lisa and Dad. They all stood in a line and as we passed them they handed me flowers. By the time I reached the officiant I held a small bouquet. The family formed a semi-circle behind us.

I didn't know a time I was happier. I was surrounded by my family and was about to marry my best friend and the love of my life. Life couldn't be better.

"Amy and Ty are you ready?" the officiant queried.

We both nodded, "we are,"

"Do you Ty Borden take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the officiant asked Ty.

"I do," he replied without hesitation.

"And do you Amy Fleming take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the officiant then asked me.

"I do," I said grinning.

I felt as if my face would burst from grinning so much.

"Ty, repeat after me. I, Ty Borden," The minister announced.

" _I, Ty Borden."_

"Take you, Amy Fleming."

" _Take you, Amy Fleming_ _."_

"To be my lawful wife,"

" _To be my lawful wife,"_

"To have and to hold,"

" _To have and to hold,_ _"_

"From this day forward,"

" _From this day forward,"_

"For better, for worse,"

" _For better, for worse,_ _"_

"For richer, for poorer,"

" _For richer, for poorer,"_

"In sickness and in health."

" _In sickness and in health_ _."_

"For the rest of my life."

" _For the rest of my life."_

"Amy, repeat after me. I, Amy Fleming," The minister told me.

" _I, Amy Fleming."_

"Take you, Ty Borden."

" _Take you, Ty Borden_ _."_

"To be my lawful husband,"

" _To be my lawful husband,"_

"To have and to hold,"

" _To have and to hold,_ _"_

"From this day forward,"

" _From this day forward,"_

"For better, for worse,"

" _For better, for worse,_ _"_

"For richer, for poorer,"

" _For richer, for poorer,"_

"In sickness and in health."

" _In sickness and in health_ _."_

"For the rest of my life."

" _For the rest of my life."_

"May I have the rings please?" the officiant requested.

Grandpa and Lou handed the rings over. I could feel a tear in my eye. Grandpa had given his and Lindy's wedding rings to me and Ty. It was such a special gift.

"Ty, as you place the ring on Amy's finger, please repeat after me: you are the love of my life and you are my very best friend." The officiant instructed.

"You are the love of my life and you are my very best friend," Ty repeated sliding the ring onto my finger.

"Amy, as you place the ring on Ty's finger, please repeat after me: you are the love of my life and you are my very best friend." The officiant explained.

"You are the love of my life and you are my very best friend." I slid the ring onto his finger.

"By the powers invested in my, I pronounce you husband and wife." The officiant announced, "Ty you may kiss the bride."

Ty and I leant forward and exchanged a kiss. The family started to clap. I couldn't believe that Ty and I were married now.

"Thank-you." Ty shook the officiant's hand.

"No problem." He smiled then walked to his car.

We turned to face the family. They had formed an archway for Ty and I. We laughed as we walked under it.

"Ok, you two, pictures!" Lou announced, holding a camera.

Ty and I stood with our arms around each other. Lou took a couple.

"Aww, you two look so cute," Lou grinned. "Ok everyone gather around for a group photo,"

Lou put the camera on a tripod. Everyone gathered around Ty and I.

"Ok, you ready?" Lou pushed the self-timer button then rushed to join in the photo.

Click, click went the camera.

"You guys look great." Lou gushed.

"We have a surprise for you two." Lisa interrupted.

"Lou and Lisa made- "Georgie began but was cut off my Lou.

"Georgie, it's a surprise. Ty and Amy, we are going to blindfold you," Lou instructed.

"Now I am curious." Ty laughed.

"Do we have to be blindfolded?" I asked.

Lisa nodded and quickly blindfolded us. I felt Lou grab my hand and lead me forward.

"Can I take it off now?" I questioned.

"Not yet. Just be patient."

Finally, Lou said, "ok you can take them off now."

I ripped mine off and gasped at what I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a trestle table with chairs set around it and plates with food on them in the middle. Roast lamb, salad, bread rolls and a Saskatoon berry pie.

"Did you guys make this?" I asked.

Lisa nodded, "It was Lou's idea but we all helped."

I gave Lou a hug, "thank-you."

This what I was going to miss, my family's closeness, the horses and Ty. Was I making the right choice going?

I sat down next to Ty at the table. Lou and Georgie walked around dishing up food.

"Just before we eat, I would to like make a toast to Amy and Ty." Dad announced. "May you both have a happy and long life together. To Amy and Ty."

"Amy and Ty. Happy Life. Happiness." The family chorused raising their glasses.

There laughter and chatter as people ate their dinner.

"Ok, we are going to head back to the house now. Your bags are in the cabin and both Spartan and Harley are here so you can them ride over tomorrow." Dad explained.

"Thanks," Ty shook his hand.

The fact that Ty and I were married still haven't sunk in.

"Can you believe that we are actually married?" I asked Ty when the family had left.

"No I can't. I think it will take a few days for it to settle in." Ty laughed.

"Come on, let's go inside," I suggested.

Ty nodded and followed me in.

I woke the next morning to find Ty's arms wrapped around me. I looked down at my hand with the two rings on it. I smiled, Ty and I were married now. I was Mrs Borden. That sounded weird I thought. Beside me Ty stirred.

"Good morning." Ty said sleepily.

"Good morning." I answered.

"What's the time?" Ty asked.

I looked at my phone. "9 o'clock."

Ty threw back the covers. "We slept in."

Half an hour later we tacked up Harley and Spartan and rode back to Heartland. It was beautiful scenery, snow covered the ground.

"I am going to miss the scenery." I told Ty.

"It is." Ty paused to look around. "I am going to miss you Amy. I know that is an amazing opportunity, I don't want to you go."

I halted Spartan. "Ty, I don't want to go either but as you said, this an amazing opportunity. Who knows if I will get another chance like this. It is only for four months and we can talk every day."

"I know but I am going to miss you lots."

Was I doing the right thing, going on the tour? I could call Ahmed and tell that I had changed my mind. But I probably would never get another chance like this. What if Ty came with me?

"Ty, come to Europe with me." I said suddenly.

"What?" Ty laughed.

"Come with me to Europe. I don't want to do this alone; I want to do it with you Ty." I explained.

Ty took my hand in his.

"Amy, I can't. This is your adventure; I wouldn't know what to do. Beside Scott needs me at the clinic. I will be right here when you get back Amy. I promise."

"Ok." I leaned over and gave Ty a quick kiss.

"Come on, let's keep going." I got Spartan walking again. We reached Heartland a little while later. Georgie was in the barn brushing Phoenix.

"Amy, Ty. You're back!" She put Phoenix back in his stall, "I have already done Spartan and Harley's feed."

"Thank-you Georgie." I said untacking Spartan.

Ty and I led the two geldings into the stalls.

The helicopter sounded Ahmed's arrival.

"Goodbye Amy. You look after yourself," Lou gave me a big hug.

Grandpa was next in line. He gave me a hug as well and said, "you have fun and I'll see you in four months."

I made my way down the line of family giving them hugs and saying goodbye. Taking a deep breath, I stepped off the porch. Ty walked beside me, his hands linked with mine.

"You know it isn't too late to change your mind," I said.

"I know but answer is still the same. I will be waiting for you. Good luck Amy,"

"Thank-you Ty. I love you." I gave him one last kiss.

"So do I. I'll see you soon."

Ty wrapped his arms around me for one last hug. There was so many things I wanted to say.

Instead I simply said, "we can talk every day, we will make it work."

I let my hand fall from Ty's grasp and followed Ahmed to the awaiting helicopter. This was it, I really was going. I gave one final way to my family and got in. Ahmed got in after me and pulled the door shut. It was only a short ride to the airport. I looked out the window at the Canadian landscape. It would be four months before I saw this again. At the airport a private jet was waiting. I had never been on a plane let alone a private jet. This would take some getting used to, I told myself. I followed Ahmed into the plane. The inside was spacious and luxurious. I sat down on one of the chairs.

Ahmed smiled, "I take it you are not used to this,"

I shook my head, "I have never been on a plane before."

This was it, I was going to Europe.


	4. Chapter 4

_4 months later…._

I opened the door and walked into the house. It was dead quiet.

"Hello?" I called out.

There was silence. Strange I thought. The house was never this quiet. I carried my bags into the living room and placed them near the table. Still no one around.

"Is anyone home?"

"SURPRISE!" Ty yelled, jumping up from the other side of the couch.

I jumped back in surprise and laughed with shock. The others began to emerge from their hiding spots.

"Welcome home." They chorused.

Before long I was in the middle of a big group hug.

"I have missed you guys," I told them.

"So have we," Lou answered.

"So what was it like? What about the people? It's so good to see you. What were the horses like?" the family fired questions so fast I couldn't answer them.

"Slow down, I can only answer one question at a time. Let me put my bags down and then I will answer your questions." I told them.

"Here let me take one." Ty offered.

I smiled, "Thank you."

Ty and I walked down to my room.

"So how have things been here?" I questioned.

"Good."

There was awkward silence before I said, "Ty, I missed you so much."

I threw my arms around him and he pulled me closer to him.

"I missed you lots too Amy," he whispered into my hair.

We eventually broke apart. Ty leant down and gave me a kiss.

"Come on, I want to see the horses," I told Ty.

We walked hand in hand out to the barn. I realised how small and old it looked. We should extend and paint it I thought.

"Hey Spartan," I gave him a scratch.

He nuzzled me.

"Have you been a good boy?" I asked.

He just kept nuzzling me.

"So Ty, I was thinking that maybe we could repaint the barn and extend it," I suggested.

Ty looked and me and said slowly, "Yeah, we could but why?"

"In Europe, I got well known. I will be getting high-quality horses and this barn is way too small." I explained, "plus what is my client's going to think when they bring their horses here."

Ty just nodded.

"Come on, we better get back up to the house. Dinner will be ready soon." He said changing the subject.

* * *

 **Ty's POV  
** I lay in bed later that night. Amy was asleep beside me. It was good to have her home, to see her again. I had missed her a lot when she was in Europe. They had kept in regular contact but it wasn't the same as seeing her every day. I could hear her breathing deeply. Amy was home but it wasn't the Amy who had left for Europe four months earlier. The new Amy still wore riding clothes but it was obvious they were fancier, she talked about high-quality horses. What had happened to saving horses? I sighed and told myself that Amy hadn't changed nor had our relationship. I still felt like there had been a shift in our relationship like there was an awkwardness. Maybe I was just over thinking things. Finally, I drifted into a sleep.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I woke early the next day; Ty was already up. I walked out into the kitchen where Ty and Grandpa ate breakfast.

"Morning." I greeted them.

I gave Ty a quick kiss.

"Morning Amy." They replied.

"Grandpa, I have been thinking, would we be able to extend the barn, build onto it and repaint it?" I asked.

Grandpa looked up in shock, "why Amy? It has suited you just fine all these other years. Why change it now?"

"In Europe, I got well known. I will be getting high-quality horses and this barn is way too small. Plus, what is my client's going to think when they bring their horses here." I told Grandpa.

"Sorry, Amy but I don't see why it needs to be extended. You can always move a few horses out into the paddocks like Spartan and Harley or Phoenix," Grandpa replied.

"But what are my clients going to think?" I argued.

"Amy it will be fine," Grandpa debated.

"Ty?" I turned to Ty.

He shrugged, "I am with Jack."

Just then my phone rang.

"Hello, Amy Fleming speaking," I answered.

"Hi Amy, it's Ahmed."

"Hi, Ahmed. How are you?"

"I am good. How are you?"

"I am good. What are you ringing about?"

"I have a horse at Hill Hurst I need you need to look at."

"What today?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it is fine. I'll head over later."

"Thank-you Amy. Bye."

"What did Ahmed want?" Ty questioned.

"He wants me to come and have a look at one of his horses," I explained.

"I'll come with you," Ty offered.

I smiled, "thanks."

"When do you have to be there?" Ty asked me.

"I am heading over later today," I replied.

* * *

On the drive over my mind drifted from thought to thought. Ty parked the car in front of the stables. In the arena, two horses were being worked. A groom walked over to us.

"Hi Russel, Ahmed asked me to come and have a look at a horse. This is my husband Ty," I explained.

Russel nodded, "Nice to meet you. Follow me. His name is Celtic Mist, Ahmed just brought him."

"What is wrong with him?" I questioned.

"Well, he rushes fences," Russel informed me.

Celtic Mist had his head hanging over the stable door. He was tall, about 16hh, dapple Grey Irish Sports Horse.

"He is handsome," I noted.

"Yep he sure is and he can jump. So will you work with him?" Russel asked.

I nodded.

"Great, Ahmed will be glad to hear that. He is all tacked up."

I opened the stable door and led Celtic Mist out. He had an eager step but walked calmly. I walked him out to the arena.

"I have to go and ride another horse. Come and find me when you have finished. A groom will take care of Celtic Mist when you have finished working him." Russel said before walking away.

"Do you want me to step some jumps up?" Ty offered.

"That would be good."

I put my foot into the stirrup and swung up. Celtic Mist stood still waiting to be asked to walk forward. I tapped my heels and he walked forward. After a couple laps of the arena, I urged him into a trot then a canter. We rode towards a small jump. Celtic Mist rushed it, knocking down the jump. I turned him around to a higher and the same thing happened again. I slowed him down to a walk.

"Do you want me to set the jumps again?" Ty asked already walking over to the jumps.

"That would be good." I halted Celtic Mist, "can you make the second jump smaller? I am going to take him over the jumps for a walk."

Once the jumps were set up I rode Celtic Mist towards them at a walk. He pulled at the reins trying to go faster but I kept him at a walk. The first time he knocked them down. The second time was better, however. He calmly stepped over them.

"Good boy," I grinned patting his neck.

It was amazing working with these horses, the way they walked, even held themselves. It was if they knew that they were special. They were responsive and keen to work.

A groom walked up to us and went to take the reins.

"It's ok, I can look after him," I assured the groom.

"No, let me," he insisted.

I reluctantly handed the reins over.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating sooner. I know this is not the best chapter, I am sorry. I will try to make them better.**

 **Please review and tell me what is good and what I can improve on.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ty, why are we stopping here?" I asked confused.

We were driving back from Hill Hurst.

"There is something I want you to see," Ty climbed out of the truck.

The truck was parked on the side of the road. I joined Ty.

"There is a farm for sale. It has twenty acres. Only ten of it is cleared and there is a barn and a house." Ty explained excitedly.

"It sounds great." I agreed.

I followed Ty down the driveway. The house stood at the end. It was an old house done up. Beside it was a veggie patch and a chicken coop.

"We could have chickens and grow our own veggies," I said getting more and more excited.

Ty smiled, just as happy as I was. Our dream of our own farm seemed to be real all of a sudden. If we found a place, we would be able to move in straight away.

"Come on Amy, I want to see the barn," Ty interrupted my thoughts.

"It will still need some work, though," I noted.

Ty stopped and looked at me. "Why? It is already done up. I don't think any work needs to be done on it,"

"It just needs to be neatened up and made to look a bit more modern," I explained.

"I like it the way it is," Ty argued.

"I like it but I just want to change it a bit,"

"Amy maybe- "he stopped and seemed to change his mind, "we can sort that out later,"

What was he going to say? It was the second time that we had almost had a fight and I had only been home two days. Ty had changed his mind and what he had wanted to say, to save a fight. We are just getting used to being together again I reassured myself. I still felt like there was a gap between Ty and me that was growing.

"What were you going to say?" I questioned.

"Nothing," Ty replied quickly, too quickly.

"You were going to say something then you changed your mind. What was it?"

"I was just going to say that I think you are being a bit; I don't know what the word is." Ty once again paused, trying to find the word, "a bit posh."

"What is wrong with wanting to make something your own?" I questioned.

Ty sighed, "forget it about it. I don't want to fight with you, Amy."

I felt the gap grow a bit bigger.

"Let's just kept looking." I started to walk.

Ty and I kept looking around. It was a lovely farm. There were a few things that I wanted to change but I could imagine living here with Ty.

"What do you say, we go back to the trailer and put in an offer?" Ty suggested.

"Good idea." I agreed.

"I am sorry about before." Ty apologised.

"It is fine. I am sorry too." I replied. Ty leant down and gave me a kiss. When we broke apart I slipped my hand into his hand and smiled at him.

I laughed, "I can imagine living here with you. With horses, dogs, chickens,"

Ty smiled, "yeah same. We could build a vet clinic, I could run my own clinic, we could finally work together. We could do so much,"

I was starting to get caught up in the excitement of a place of our own. It seemed like finally our dream was coming true.

Ty's voice broke into my thoughts," Amy, did you hear what I said?"

"What? Sorry," I shook my head, "I was deep in thought."

"Do you want to stop at maggies?" Ty repeated.

"That sounds good. I am really glad to be home." I leant closer to Ty.

"Me too. It was really lonely without you." Ty kissed my head.

We reached the truck and drove back to maggies. Ty held the door open for me.

"Thank-you," I told Ty.

"Do you want to eat here or take away?"

"Let's eat here. I haven't been here since I left." I requested.

After we ate our dinner we went back to the trailer. I rang the agent about the ranch.

"Hello Thomas Ryan speaking," someone answered.

"Hello my name is Amy Borden, my husband and I would like to put an offer on a ranch," I explained.

"Can you remember where the ranch is?" Thomas asked.

"20 Coal Lane,"

There was the sound of typing. Then Thomas asked what our offer was.

"Thank-you for your call Amy. We will try to get back to you as soon as possible. It probably be in the next week or two. Bye for now."

I hanged up.

"So?" Ty asked eagerly.

"They said they would tell the owner and would let us know," I explained to Ty excited.

Ty set the two mugs of tea on the table.

"That is great Amy," he exclaimed, kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a loving kiss. When we broke apart I rested me head against Ty's chest. I felt so safe in his arms. I wanted to stay like this forever but I could feel my eyes getting heavy.

"Amy?" Ty said quietly.

"Mmm," I replied sleepily.

"You seem tired. How about you go to bed?' Ty suggested.

I yawned, "good idea. Aren't you coming?"

"I have a few things to do. I need to do a bit more studying for uni." Ty explained.

My eyes were getting even heavier but I wanted to ask Ty something.

"Ty, now that we are married, should we live at Heartland or the trailer?"

"Well, we are going to probably going to be moving into a ranch soon. What about we move into here and just keep some clothes at Heartland." Ty suggested.

I nodded, "that sounds good. Goodnight Ty. I love you."

I gave him one last kiss then went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next couple of weeks, I continued to work with Celtic Mist. He was beginning to make progress. I could now jump him over small jumps. As well as Celtic Mist I was working with a few other horses that belonged to Ahmed.

"Ok Celtic Mist, Ahmed is watching. Let's show how good you are," I murmured, stroking his neck.

I looked over to where Ahmed stood leaning against the railings. He gave a small nod.

"Come on Celtic Mist." I tapped my heels and he went from a walk to a trot.

Two strides later he moved into a canter. I did a lap then turned him towards the first jump. I could feel Celtic Mist wanting to go faster. I shortened the reins slightly. Celtic Mist jumped clearing it with ease. I felt the world fade away till it was just me and Celtic Mist.

"Amy, you have done an amazing job with him," Ahmed commented when I halted Celtic Mist in front of him.

"He is a great horse," I dismounted.

Ahmed walked into the ring and mounted Celtic Mist. I watched as Ahmed took Celtic Mist over the course. Ahmed was a great rider, they cleared the jumps with ease.

Slowing Celtic Mist, Ahmed patted his neck and walked him over to me.

"I think Celtic Mist will be a great horse for the team." Ahmed exclaimed, "thank-you."

Ahmed dismounted.

"It has been a pleasure to work with him," I smiled.

A groom walked up and took the reins from Ahmed.

"Thank-you," I smiled.

She just nodded and led Celtic Mist back to his stall.

"Can I talk to you in my office?" Ahmed questioned.

I nodded. I was worried. Had I done something wrong?

I followed Ahmed back to his temporary office.

Ahmed gestured to a chair, "take a seat,"

I sat down on one of the chairs.

"Amy, I am going back to Europe in a week. Not on a full tour. Just to Belgium for a month. I want to you to come with me. You did so well on the tour." Ahmed explained.

I gave a small sigh, happy that I hadn't done anything.

"Wow, that sounds amazing. I'll have a think about it." I exclaimed.

"Let me know when you have decided." Ahmed stood and opened the door.

"Will do,"

All the way to Grandpa's truck my mind was on Ahmed's offer. It sounded amazing. I had really enjoyed going on the Europe tour and it would be great to do it again. But I had just go back. I didn't want to leave Ty again. It was only for a month I reassured myself. I needed to talk to Ty, get his opinion. I glanced out the window. Did I really want to leave again? I had just parked the truck when my phone buzzed.

 _Ty-Hey Amy. Lou invited us for dinner at Heartland. When you get back, maybe we could start moving your things to the trailer? Love Ty._

 _Amy-Just pulled up at the ranch. Sounds good. Love Amy._

I got out of the truck and walked into the house. Lou was sitting on the couch reading to Katie.

"Hey, Lou. Where is Ty?" I greeted her.

"Out in the barn with Georgie. Something was up with Phoenix," Lou explained.

"Thanks,"

I walked out to the barn. Georgie was holding Phoenix while Ty examined his leg.

"Hi Ty, hi Georgie. What's wrong with Phoenix?" I greeted them.

"Hi, Amy. One of Phoenix's legs is swollen, Ty is taking a look." Georgie explained.

"Hey Amy," Ty stood, "Good news, Phoenix should be ok, there isn't too much swelling. He probably just knocked his leg against something. Give him a few days' rest and then you can ride again."

"Thanks, Ty," Georgie put Phoenix back in his stall.

Ty walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"I'll see you guys back at the house," Georgie walked out of the barn.

"We should go and start packing," I suggested.

Ty nodded, "Good idea. How was your day?"

"Good. Ahmed rode Celtic Mist today. He was very happy with him. How was your day?" I explained.

I decided not to mention Belgium.

"That is good. The clinic was quiet." Ty answered.

We walked side by side up to the house and into my bedroom.

I picked up the horse picture that Ty had brought me so many years ago.

"I remember when you brought it for me. It was after the plane accident," I said.

"I glad that I got it to you," Ty kissed me.

"Ty I have to tell you something…." I began slowly.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating sooner. Had a bit of a writer's block.**

 **What do you guys think of the story? Do you like it? If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them**


	7. Chapter 7

"What is it Amy? Is something wrong?" Ty fired questions at me.

I held a hand up. "Nothing is wrong. Ahmed wants me to come to Belgium with him,"

Ty set the painting on my desk.

"when?" Ty stood facing the desk.

"A week," I replied.

"Do you want to go?" Ty asked.

There was something in Ty's tone. I didn't know what it was, maybe anger or sadness.

"I really enjoyed the tour and the horses. It is only for a month. I want to go."

Ty turned and looked at me, "You just got back, though. Do you have to leave again?"

"This is my job Ty. You could come with me. I would be back in a month," I explained, struggling to keep my voice level.

The room was filled with tension.

"Is what is going to be like from now on. You coming home for a week or two then leaving? Are we going to be able to spend any time together?" Ty questioned, his voice raising.

"Of course, we will. You could come with me sometimes," I assured Ty.

"And what if I can't get the time off? Amy what happened to helping horses that need you? Or rescuing horses?" Ty was nearly yelling.

"Ty this is my job now and I love it. Why don't you like me working with Ahmed?" I yelled back.

"Amy, I think we need some time to cool off. I will see you tomorrow." Ty told me walking out of the bedroom.

I sat on the bed with my head in my hands. What was happening to Ty and I? We seemed to grow further and further apart with each day.

"Amy, can I come in?" Lou asked quietly.

I quickly wiped my eyes, "Yes you can."

Lou sat down on the bed next to me.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

"We got into a fight," I explained, "I told him that Ahmed wants me to go to Belgium with him. Ty didn't want me to go,"

"Do you want to go?" Lou questioned.

I nodded.

Lou sighed, "I am not going to get involved. I think this is something that you and Ty need to sort out on your own,"

"What is happening with Ty and I Lou? I feel like with each day we are drifting further apart,"

"You and Ty have always managed to get through it together. You will again," Lou reassured me.

"Thanks," I smiled, "I am going to go for a ride. Could you keep some dinner?"

"Of course. Have a nice ride," Lou smiled back.

I stood and walked out to the barn.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch thinking when Caleb's truck pulled up.

"Hey Caleb," I greeted him.

"Hey, Ty. Where is Amy?" Caleb walked over.

I took a sip of my drink before answering, "can't I go anywhere without Amy?"

"Was just asking. No need to get snappy,"

Caleb disappeared for a few minutes in the trailer, when we came out again he was holding a drink.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. Amy and I had a fight," I drank another mouthful.

"You and Amy always work it out. You will again." Caleb told me.

"I just don't know about her job. She is going to be traveling a lot and it doesn't seem like something Amy would be into too." I sighed.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Caleb asked.

I nodded, "Amy got all defensive,"

"Don't worry about it. I am sure you guys will work it out." Caleb assured me.

"Thanks, man. So how are things going?" I questioned keen to change the topic.

"Good, just got back from a rodeo," Caleb and I began to catch up.

* * *

I rode Spartan in the back fields of heartland. The sun was low in the sky and it created an amazing picture.

"Come on Spartan, let's go for a run," I squeezed my legs against his sides and he broke into a canter.

As we raced through the field my problems were left behind. The wind picked them up and carried them away. Spartan and I were in our own world, a world without pain, without troubles. I could forget about the fight and having to make choices. It was just Spartan, the wind and I. I didn't want to slow but the end of the field was approaching. So I reluctantly slowed Spartan to a walk then halted him. I looked up and was surprised to see Ty's trailer. Caleb's truck was parked next to Ty's.

"Let's back Spartan," I turned Spartan's head and headed back to the ranch.

I didn't want Ty to see me.

It was nearly dark by the time we reached the barn. There was already feed in his bucket so I quickly untacked him and led him into his stall. Saying a goodnight to the horses I slid the barn door shut and walked up to the house.

* * *

Once Caleb left I went inside and started to do some study. I was in the midst of it when an email arrived. I opened it and gasped at what I read.

 _Dear Ty Borden,_

 _My name is Marie Cook and I am a vet at the Grand Prairie Veterinary Clinic._

 _I have been talking with Scott..._

I scanned the page, trying to find out the main reason for this email. I would read it all but for now, I wanted the reason. My eyes landed on a sentence that explained everything.

 _I want to offer you a job at my vet clinic._

I read it over and over, making sure that I read it right. I was being offered a job at a vet clinic and I wasn't yet out of school. I wanted to reply back straight away saying yes, I will take it. But then I started to think about Amy. I needed to sort things out with her. If I told her about this job it might start another fight. I ran a hand through my hair. Should I reply back and say thanks but no thanks. But to miss out on an amazing opportunity. What should I do? Sighing I shut my computer, I should think on it, I wouldn't have to reply right away. The answer came as I was lying in bed. It wouldn't be easy but I knew that it was the right decision.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke with a feeling of dread the next morning. Was I making the right choice? Maybe Amy and I should try to work it out. But I had a feeling our relationship would get worse. I stared down at the wedding ring on my finger, I remembered the day Amy slid it onto my finger. Did it mean anything now? Did I love Amy anymore? Of course I did, maybe a part of me would always love her. Did Amy love me? I wasn't so sure. She had started down a different path.

My phone rang interrupting my thoughts. Amy's name flashed up on the screen. I was tempted to press reject but Amy would think I was ignoring her. We needed to talk and I needed to tell her about the job.

"Hey Amy," I answered.

"Hey Ty. We need to talk," Amy replied.

"We do. Should I come over to Heartland in two or so hours?" I suggested.

"Sounds good. See you then. Bye," Amy agreed then hung up.

I looked around the trailer, I would have to pack my things. Dr Cook wanted me to start as soon as possible.

I was mucking out stalls when I got the phone call.

"Hello this is Amy Borden," I said.

"Hello Amy, this is Thomas Ryan. I am ringing about the ranch," Thomas informed me.

"Has the owner decided whether to accept the offer or not?" I asked worried.

"Well I have good news; the owner has accepted your offer. You and your husband will need to come and sign some papers. Then you will be able to move in two weeks," Thomas announced.

"That is great. Thank-you. Bye." I hanged up.

My face broke into a grin. Ty and I had our own farm, our dream was finally coming true. We only had to wait two more weeks. The next two hours couldn't go fast enough. Finally, Ty's truck pulled up in front of the barn.

"Hey Ty," I walked up to him.

"Hey Amy," he responded.

"I was thinking maybe we could go for a ride. I have something to tell you," I suggested grinning.

"Yeah that sounds good," Ty agreed.

I couldn't help but notice they Ty seemed distant. It was as if he had something on his mind. Maybe he would tell me when we were riding.

We tacked up Spartan and Harley and headed out.

"So Ty, you know that ranch we were looking at," I began.

Ty didn't answer.

"Ty?" I tried again

"Sorry what did you say Amy?" Ty questioned.

"You know that ranch we were looking at?" I repeated.

Ty nodded.

"Well I got a call from the agent today. Our offer got accepted! We got the ranch!" I exclaimed.

Ty halted Harley and stared at me.

"Are you ok Ty?"

"That is great" Ty said, "when can we move in?"

"Two weeks." I replied.

"We should head back Amy," Ty abruptly turned Harley around.

I reached out and gently grabbed the reins.

"Ty stop! What is going on? All morning you seem distracted, like you have something on your mind. What is it? You said we needed to talk but we haven't. Are you even happy we got the ranch?" I exclaimed.

"Amy, we do need to talk and we will when we get back to Heartland. As for the ranch, I am happy," Ty promised.

I let go of the reins and Ty walked Harley forward.

When we reached the barn and taken care of the horses I turned to Ty, "ok, the horses are taken care of. We can talk now,"

"Yesterday I got an email offering me a job in Grand Prairie," Ty began.

"Grand Prairie? What sort of job?" I questioned.

"A vet assistant job. It is an amazing opportunity Amy," Ty paused, "so I accepted it."


	9. Chapter 9

"You took it? Ty, you could have talked to me about it first! I know this is your decision but you can't just expect me to pack up my life here and move to Grand Prairie." I yelled at Ty.

"Amy you won't be coming with me," Ty yelled.

"What?" I stared in shock at Ty. "Of course, I am coming with you,"

"Listen, Amy, I thought we had similar dreams and goals but now I realize we don't. You have your job working with Ahmed and I have mine studying to be a vet." Ty leaned on a stall door for a moment before he continued, "Amy you have changed, you're not the same girl I fell in love with. We need to take a break,"

"Ty no, please no. Will I see you again?" I stammered.

"I don't know Amy. I might see you around,"

Ty began to walk out of the barn, at the door he stopped and turned around, "good luck with everything Amy,"

"I hope the job in Grand Prairie goes well,"

Ty simply nodded before walking over to his truck and getting in. I watched as he drove up the long driveway. I could run after him, tell him to stop. We could work things out. The saying if you love someone, you have to let them go. Maybe I needed to let Ty go. But there was something that was preventing my feet from moving. Maybe it was Ty's words or the shock. I simply didn't know. Instead, I pulled my phone out and dialed Ahmed.

"Hello Amy," Ahmed answered.

"Hello, Ahmed. I was wondering if I could talk with you," I explained.

"Of course. What is it?" Ahmed inquired.

"I think I better tell you in person," I suggested.

"How about you come over later today and we can talk." He offered.

"That would be good," I agreed, "goodbye,"

* * *

My stuff was packed up ready to put in the back of my truck. Each box carried so many memories. I had changed from the teenager I had been eight years ago. I looked around at the landscape. I would miss this. Before I had come to Heartland I had mostly being living in the city, I wasn't used to wide open spaces. I would miss Harley and Jack of course. Over the years Jack had become a father-like figure, a friend and a mentor. Would I miss Amy?Of course, I would. But I needed to let her follow her dreams. I started the truck, I had a long journey ahead of me and I wanted to get on the road. I was worried that if I didn't go now, I might change my mind. As I drove down the driveway I took in everything for what might be the last time. I had just turned onto the highway when I realized that I hadn't told Jack. I was tempted to pull over and turn around,instead, I kept driving.

* * *

I walked into the house and noticed everyone gathered around the table.

"Hey, Amy. We have something for you," Georgie stood and walked over to me.

"Thanks," I smiled, taking the card.

"Wait is Ty here? He should be here too," Grandpa interrupted.

I shook my head, "he left,"

"Will he be back?" Grandpa questioned.

"No, he won't," I replied.

I saw Lou and Grandpa exchanged worried glances.

"Well, you can show him later. Open it," Georgie encouraged.

I opened the card. It said:

 _Dear Amy and Ty,_

 _I hope you enjoy this wedding present. Sorry, it is a bit late._

 _I hope you have a long and happy life together._

 _Good luck with the future._

 _Best wishes and love,_

 _Lou, Peter, Georgie, Katie, Grandpa, Lisa, Dad, and Caleb_

Lou stood and handed me a parcel. I ripped the wrapping paper off to find a photo album.

"Wow, this is great guys. Thank-you," I hugged Lou.

The first photo was of Ty and I at the edge of the pier. We looked so happy _._ Page after page was filled with wedding photos.

"This is really great," I announced.

"Lou took the photos and everyone helped to pick the photos," Lisa explained.

I felt my eyes prick. What was with me and crying lately?

"It is a shame Ty will never see it," I cried.

That was I managed before I broke down into tears. I rushed out the door and out to the barn. It was my one true safe place that I could always go to. I went straight to Spartan. Spartan was always there. Whenever everything else was going wrong and I had no one to turn to, he was there. Or maybe I just needed to talk to someone who wouldn't tell anyone else what I had said. I buried my head in his mane and let my tears fall. I had been trying to be strong but it had all become too much. Spartan nuzzled me, sensing that I was upset. Slowly my tears subsided.

* * *

 **Thanks for all of you who is reading this story. Hope you are enjoying it. If you have any suggestions or ideas, would love to hear them.**

 **Thanks to my wonderful and loyal editor gulp78, really aprrectice you reading and proofreading my chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_1 month later…..._

Now here I was. Everything had changed in such a small time. I let my head fall into my hands. The house seemed so empty. I was the only one living in it. When the agent had rung to say that we had got the ranch, I had been really happy and looking forward to a place of my own. But I didn't realize how empty and lonely it would be without Ty. The test lay in my lap. It was turned over; I didn't want to see the results. I was too scared. I knew I would have to eventually look at it but I was afraid what it would say.

"Ok, Amy you can do this. It is just a test," I told myself.

I took a deep breath and turned it over. The result I had hoped and dreaded for was the one I saw. I didn't know what to feel. I didn't feel happy but I also didn't feel sad or scared. I just felt numb.

"What am I going to do?" I wondered out loud.

I almost expected an answer but silence was the only response. I needed someone to talk to, someone like Lou. I was about to walk out of the house when my phone rang.

"Hi Scott," I answered.

"Hi, Amy. I was wondering if you could come to the clinic," Scott explained.

"Yeah I can. See you in about an hour?" I suggested.

"That sounds good. See you then," Scott said before hanging up.

I made my way out to my truck. As I drove into town, my brain drifted from the test to Ty to the future and back again. Was I ready? I had only just started to rescue and work with horses again. What would happen? I parked the truck outside the medical center. I took a deep before I got out and walked in.

I sat nervously in the waiting room. There were only a few other people in the room. I picked up a magazine and flicked through it. Though I put it down not long after.

Finally, I heard a doctor say, "Amy Fleming?"

I stood and walked over. Why was I so nervous? I knew what they were going to say. I knew the answer. Maybe because after the doctor said what I had assumed it would make it seem even more real.

"In here," the doctor gestured to a room.

I walked in and sat down on one of the chairs. The doctor followed and shut the door.

"Hi, Amy. I am doctor Hall. What brings you here today?" Dr. Hall said.

"Well over the last couple of weeks I have been feeling sick and nauseous, mostly in the mornings. I have also been feeling quite tired." I explained.

"Any other symptoms?" Dr. Hall inquired.

I thought for a moment, "At first I just thought that might have been or a bug or because I was worried and stressed. But that I have gained quite a bit of weight. I took a test this morning,"

Dr. Hall wrote some notes. She looked up at me.

"You said you took a test. Was this a pregnancy test?"

"Yes, it was. After I realized what symptoms I had been having, I took a test," I told Dr. Hall.

She wrote something down.

"What did the test say?" Dr. Hall asked thoughtfully.

"Positive," I answered, "I still wanted to come and make sure that I really was,"

"Well Amy, congratulations you are pregnant!" Dr. Hall announced, "now before you go I would like to do an ultrasound. If that's ok?"

I nodded, "that's fine,"

"Can you please lie down on the bed?" Dr. Hall requested.

I stood and walked over to the bed. Dr hall lifted my shirt to above my stomach. She then squirted some gel on my stomach.

"Ok, let's see if we can see your baby," Dr. Hall moved the wand around.

"There they are," Dr. Hall exclaimed.

I looked up at the screen. I couldn't help but grin as I saw the little blob that would be my baby. Tears filled my eyes.

Ten minutes I walked back out of the clinic. I looked at the pictures in my hand.

"My baby," I whispered.

It sounded weird. I walked over to my truck and placed the pictures on the seat. Then I headed to the vet clinic.

"Hey, Amy. How are you?" Scott greeted me.

"Hi, Scott. I am ok. How are you?" I replied.

"It's been busy without Ty but Cass has been doing a lot. We are getting a new assistant as well," Scott answered.

"Great. So what did you want me to come in for?" I inquired.

"I have a dog; the owners can't care for her anymore. They brought her into the clinic to see if we could find a home," Scott started.

"So you were wondering if I would adopt her?" I guessed.

"We were hoping you could," Scott explained.

"I would be happy to. How old is she? Does she have a name?" I questioned.

"Nearly two years old. She was brought in a week ago. Her name is Fern," Scott responded.

I followed him out to the back.

"This is Fern," Scott took a dog out of a cage.

"Aww, she is so cute," I crooned.

Scott gently placed Fern on the table.

"Hello Fern," I whispered to her.

She wagged her tail.

"She will be well taken care of," Scott noted.

"She sure will. Is she any particular breed?" I asked.

Scott shook his head, "Fern is a mix of quite a few breeds,"

"Thanks, Scott. I really love her," I grinned.

"I knew she would be in safe arms with you," Scott opened a crate that was on the table, "you can use this if you would like,"

I gently placed her in the crate.

"While you're here Amy, would you mind looking at a foal?"

"Of course,"

Scott and I walked into the stables and over to a stall where a small foal stood in the corner. Her ribs stood out and her coat was dull. Her coat was bay with a star on her forehead.

"Is she ok?" I asked Scott worried, "she looks sick,"

"Her Mum died a week ago. The owner has tried to bottle feed her but she refuses to drink. They brought her in this morning. She is only two weeks old," Scott informed me.

"Has she had anything to drink?" I questioned.

"A little bit. But she has now completely stopped drinking. It is like she has given up," Scott explained sadly.

"Poor thing," I opened her stall door.

The filly barely lifted her head instead cowered in her corner.

"Hey, girl. You know you got to try and eat," I murmured.

Up close, I noticed how skinny she really was. The filly gave an almighty sigh that shook her whole body and lay down.

"Amy do you want to try and feed her?" Scott held out a bottle.

I nodded and took the bottle. But as soon as I went over she turned her head away.

"Come girl. It is really tasty." I encouraged.

But still, the filly didn't want anything.

I sighed and stood.

"Would I be able to take her to my ranch? I want to see if I can help her,"

"I will bring her over. Thank-you Amy for everything you have done," Scott told me.

"No problem. Glad to be of help,"

I had already knew what I would call the filly, Bindi. It meant little girl.

* * *

As promised Scott trailed Bindi over. Fern sat next to me. It was obvious that she had been well trained.

"Here is some milk for the filly," Scott handed me a bag.

He went to the back of the trailer and opened the door.

"Amy I have, to be honest with you, the filly is in a really rough shape. It is almost as if she has lost the will to live. I had to lift her into the trailer," Scott admitted.

"I want to try and work with her," I argued.

I looked into the trailer where Bindi lay down.

"I have come up with a name for her. Bindi," I told Scott.

"Bindi," he repeated, "I like it,"

I walked into the trailer. Bindi feebly lifted her head, but that seemed to be a big effort.

"Wow, she really isn't doing well is she?" I sighed.

Scott didn't reply.

"Come on Bindi. Let's get you standing and out of this trailer," I encouraged.

Bindi put her down again.

"I think we might have to pick her up," I told Scott.

I bent down and slid my arms underneath Bindi. She was lighter than I expected. I carefully stood and made my way into the barn. When I reached an empty stall I set her down. Bindi went straight to a corner.

I sighed, it was going to take a while.

"Well Amy, I need to get back to the clinic. Good luck. If you need anything, just give me a ring," Scott told me

"Thanks, Scott,"

Scott nodded and hopped into his truck. He had barely gone up the driveway when Lou drove down the driveway.

I gave her a wave and walked over.

"Hi, Amy. How are you? Who's the dog?" Lou asked.

"Hey, Lou. I am ok. This is Fern, my new dog. How are you?" I replied.

"I am good. I was just thought I would come over and see how are you doing. You seem to have been feeling sick," Lou explained.

"Thanks. I went to the doctor this morning and they gave me some interesting news," I answered.

"What did they say?" Lou queried eagerly.

I took a deep breath, "I am pregnant,"

"Oh, my, goodness Amy! That is amazing news! Congratulations! How far along?" Lou rambled.

"Two months,"

She crushed me in a big hug. Fern picking up on the excitement danced around at our feet.

"Oh, Lou. How can I raise a child alone? I am only just starting to rescue horses again. How can I do it without Ty?" I cried.

"Amy, you won't be alone. I will be here for you and so will everyone else," Lou assured me, "this is great news Amy. Wow, you are going to be a mother."

"I know. I can hardly believe it myself," I agreed.

Lou gave me another hug. I smiled, I was going to be a mother.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **I have good news. I will be trying to post a new chapter once a week and I will try and make them longer.**

 **Also if you are wondering, Ty will still be in the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

I sat sipping my coffee at the small table. The small one room flat was attached to the vet clinic. All it had was a couch that converted into a bed, a kitchenette and a table. It wasn't much but it was all I needed. Maybe if liked the job and decided to stay I could get my own place. I had been working at the clinic for a month now. While I missed working with the horses and livestock, I still enjoyed the work. I checked my phone. _7.00am._ Standing I put the cup in the sink and walked through the door into the clinic. It was only a small vet clinic, with one vet, one assistant and a vet nurse.

I walked past the cages that housed the animals that had stayed at clinic. Jess, the vet nurse was changing the bandage on a dog.

"Morning Jess," I smiled.

"Morning Ty," she replied.

"How are you guys doing this morning?" I gave each animal at pat.

"Morning Ty," Dr Cook called out to me.

"Morning Marie," I called back.

The clinic opened at eight in the morning but there was plenty to do beforehand. Checking the animals, the schedule for the day and anything else that needed to be done. The vet nurse,

"Ok Ty and Jess, today are mostly just check-ups." Marie explained, "though someone is bringing their dog in to get their toenails clipped,"

I nodded.

"Can you please see if Caesar will have some food this morning?" Marie requested.

I picked up the bowel of cat food and walked to Caesar's cage.

"Hey little man. Time for some food?" I gave him a scratch.

I heard the phone ring then Marie, "Hello this Dr Cook at Grand Prairie Vet clinic,"

Caesar reached out and took a little bit of food.

"Well done," I praised.

I closed the cage door and carried the bowl to the table.

"Ty, I need you to get the x-ray machine ready. A dog has just been run over and it seems pretty serious," Marie explained grimly, "Jess can prepare the surgery just in case,"

The dog was brought in soon after. It was only a small Labrador. She was wrapped in an old towel.

"Hi Jeff, I am Dr Cook. We spoke on the phone," Marie introduced herself.

Jeff nodded, the worry showed on his face.

"Why don't you bring Ruby in here?" Marie gestured to a room.

Jeff carried Ruby into the room and set her on the table.

"So what happened?" Marie asked gently.

She began to examine Ruby.

"Ruby got out and was hit by a car. She couldn't stand and seemed to be having trouble breathing," Jeff explained worried.

"What we are going to do is take an x-ray. If you could wait out in the waiting room, we will come and tell you the news soon," Marie told Jeff.

He nodded and walked out the door. We carried Ruby to the x-ray machine. She didn't even try and move.

"I am worried about her. She seems so lifeless," Marie said worried.

"Do you think she might have internal injures?" Jess questioned.

Marie nodded, "ok Ty can you please take the x-rays, Jess can you please take care of Ruby. Ty I will help you,"

I made sure Ruby was comfortable before I took the x-rays. Ten minutes later Marie and I looked at the x-rays.

"Ty you see that?" Marie pointed to something near Ruby's lungs.

I nodded.

"It looks like there is blood going into her lungs. I think we will need to operate straight away," Marie announced.

Just then Jess came running in.

"Marie! Ruby's heartrate is dropping and fast," Jess exclaimed.

We went rushing into the room.

I walked out of the surgery room feeling down. Why hadn't been able to save Ruby? Maybe if I had taken the x-rays quicker. Reasons kept coming into my head as why it was my fault. I couldn't convince myself otherwise. Eventually Marie came over.

"Ty if you are going to be a vet, you need to understand that you can't save every animal. You do your best but sometimes you can't do anything. Sure you feel sad but try not to beat yourself up. That is hardest part of being a vet," Marie told me gently.

I still felt down but Marie's words cheered me up a little bit. The rest of the day passed peacefully. The last client left at 5.20pm.

"Do you want to go and have a coffee with me?" Jess offered.

Over the last few weeks Jess had offered but every time I said no and came up with an excuse.

"That would be nice," I agreed.

We walked out of the clinic and down the street to a small café.

"So Ty, where did you come from?" Jess asked once we had our coffees.

"I lived in Hudson. What about you?" I replied.

"I lived just over the border growing up but I came to Grand Prairie five years ago, I noticed that you have a wedding ring, are you married?" Jess explained.

I started to fiddle with the ring, "it's complicated. I was engaged to this young lady called Amy in Hudson. We got married just before she went on a horse tour. When she came back things didn't work out between the two of us. When I got the job offer here, it was a chance to start over,"

"Have you kept in contact with Amy?" Jess inquired.

"No I don't know what she is doing now." I admitted.

Jess and I continued to talk for a while longer. When I got back to my small flat I began to think about Amy. What was she doing? Was she still working with Ahmed? Did she still live in Hudson? I looked down at my wedding ring. Did it mean anything anymore? I didn't think so. I slid the ring off my finger. I placed the ring in a small box and quickly shut the lid before I could change my mind. As I closed the lid I closed a chapter of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

I leaned against the feed bin for support while I waited for the nauseous feeling to pass. Once it did I continued to scoop food into buckets. The doctor had told me that my morning sickness would stop soon but I still got little bouts.

I went from stall to stall giving feed to the horses. Fern lay just inside the door of the barn. Bindi was in the stall; she was lying down with her head down. I sighed and entered.

"Oh, Bindi. I know you miss your Mother but it will be ok. I am going to take care of you." I murmured.

She was even skinner. Her hips stuck out like coat hangers and I could see every rib. I had only managed to get her to drink a tiny amount in the two days Bindi had come to me. I gave her a scratch and left the stall. I walked out of the barn and over to a small pen.

"Hey, Babushka. Time to come into the barn," I called out to the mare.

The mare was a black appaloosa. I had rescued Babushka a few weeks ago when her owner had died and she had been left to fend for herself. Slowly she had begun to put weight on. I led her into the barn and was about to walk right past Bindi when Bindi stood and nickered. Babushka stuck her head over the door and sniffed Bindi. For the first time, Bindi looked alive and interested.

"Aren't you a good girl Babushka," I praised her.

Without even realizing it Babushka had gone from rescued to a rescuer. I would never know what it was but something about Babushka had encouraged to come out of her shell.

"Come on girl, let's get you in a stall," I started to walk forward but Babushka stood rock still.

I gave the lead a gentle tug and Babushka reluctantly began to walk forward. Once she was in a stall I made my way up to the house to warm a bottle for Bindi. Maybe now that she had a friend she might start to drink. When I reached the house I noticed a car parked out the front.

"Amy! How are you?" a familiar voice greeted me.

"Ahmed?! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed with surprise.

"Well I came to tell you some news," Ahmed explained.

"Why don't you come inside and you can tell me," I suggested.

We walked up to the house in comfortable silence.

"I didn't know you had a dog," Ahmed remarked.

"That is Fern. I just got her. So what is the news?" I inquired eagerly.

"Well, I have decided to return to my country for a while. I had a wonderful time here but I think it is time to return home," Ahmed smiled, "thank you, Amy. You did an amazing job with the horses. I wish you the best of luck,"

"Wow, that is great news. I loved working with the horses, they were amazing. I hope everything goes well when you return home," I answered.

As Ahmed drove away I felt like I was closing a chapter in my life. It had been a wonderful experience and I had got the chance to see what it would be like working with high-end horses. But I knew that I'd rather work with lost horses, last chance horses.

"Come on Fern, let's see if Bindi will have a drink," I started back to the barn.

Fern went running ahead. Babushka was trying to reach Bindi through the stall divider. I entered Bindi's stall and offered her the bottle. She took a sip then turned her head away. Babushka nickered encouragement.

"Oh Bindi, you need to start to drink more," I encouraged.

I sighed, stood and walked to Babushka's stall.

"Ok Babushka, I need your help. Can you help me?" I whispered.

I walked her to Bindi. She stuck her nose out and sniffed Bindi. Bindi lifted her head and sniffed the mare in return. It was like Bindi thought she was her mother.

"Ok Bindi, let's try this again," I sighed.

Babushka nuzzled Bindi. Bindi slowly began to suckle then when she realized that it was tasty began to drink faster. In less than five minutes the bottle had been drained. Bindi let out a big sigh as if she was letting all of her troubles out then flopped into the straw. Babushka stood over her like a proud mother. I was surprised how much Bindi had changed in such a short time. I left them to bond and saddled up Spartan.

"Come on Fern," I whistled, mounting Spartan.

It was only a short ride to Heartland. As I rode up to the barn I was greeted by a familiar sight. Grandpa was working on his old beat up truck, Dad was explained his latest idea to Grandpa who seemed to be only half-listening. Georgie was taking Phoenix over some jumps. Katie and Lisa were in the veggie patch. It was such a familiar sight, that hadn't seemed to change much. In the fields, horses grazed. There were a few less since I had moved to my own ranch. But a few permanent residents were still around. I slipped off Spartan's back and walked him into the barn and his old stall. Horses stood with their heads over the stall doors.

"Hey, old boy. How are you doing?" I softly said to Copper.

He stuffed his nose into my shirt enjoying the rub.

"Amy?" a voice said behind me.

I turned around and realized that it was Grandpa. He was covered in car grease.

"Lou said that dinner is in ten minutes," Grandpa explained.

I nodded and tried not to show the nerviness on my face. I could feel myself becoming faint. I took a deep breath and hoped that it would pass.

"Are you alright? Lately, you seemed to of been a bit sick lately," Grandpa asked worriedly.

I went to reply then the world went dark.

* * *

 **Hey, Guys. Hope you enjoyed chapter 12 and the cliffhanger ;).**

 **Sorry for taking a while to update, had some things going on, Hopefully, I can post more often now :)**

 **Thanks gulp78 for wonderful proofreading and editing and thanks to all the readers for their patience**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys.

I feel bad about doing this and I never wanted to but I have a lot going on in my life.

I am going to be taking a break and might even take this this story down.

I am sorry.

If there is anyone who wants to take it on, please message me.

Thanks and again sorry.


End file.
